Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is an upcoming 2018 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron and a crossover between/sequel to Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok and Black Panther. The film will be the nineteenth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the seventh in Phase Three. The movie is set to be released on May 4, 2018. Thanos will serve as the main antagonist of the film, with the plot revolving around the Infinity Gauntlet and the six Infinity Stones. The sequel, Avengers 4, is set for release on May 3, 2019. Synopsis An unprecedented cinematic journey ten years in the making and spanning the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios’ “Avengers: Infinity War” brings to the screen the ultimate, deadliest showdown of all time. The Avengers and their Super Hero allies must be willing to sacrifice all in an attempt to defeat the powerful Thanos before his blitz of devastation and ruin puts an end to the universe.New Synopsis For AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Teases Death And Sacrifice For Marvel's Heroes Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/HawkeyeJeremy Renner Signed On For ‘The Avengers 3′ & ‘Hawkeye’ Spinoff *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man'Avengers: Infinity War' Cast List May Now Be Confirmed, But Where's Spider-Man? *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Paul Bettany as Vision *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Terry Notary as Groot/Cull Obsidian‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Adds ‘Kong’ and ‘Apes’ Mo-Cap Actor Terry Notary as VillainCull Obsidian's plaque at D23 2017 **Vin Diesel as Groot (voice)Guardians of the Galaxy Will Appear In Avengers: Infinity War *Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon **Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice)Rocket Raccoon confirmed for Avengers: Infinity War *Karen Gillan as NebulaKAREN GILLAN SAYS NEBULA WILL BE BACK IN AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/CollectorAvengers: Infinity War cast: Josh Brolin confirms Benicio Del Toro will reprise The Collector for Avengers 3 *Unknown actor as Corvus GlaiveSet image *Unknown actress as Proxima MidnightNew 'Avengers: Infinity War' Set Pics Further Hint at The Black Order *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony MawTom Vaughan Lawlor set to star in new Avengers film after he’s pictured wrestling with Doctor Strange’s Benedict Cumberbatch *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper PottsMARVEL'S AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR CAST ADDS TWO MORE FAMILIAR FACES *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Benedict Wong as Wong *Tessa Thompson as ValkyrieHug&Handshakes. Thank you so much <3 ! #DearWhitePeople @TessaThompson_x #avengers #infinitywar #edinburgh #thor #thorragnarok #valkyrie *Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton Vanity Fair photos *Letitia Wright as ShuriCrystal Michelle is listed as her stunt double on IMDB *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Winston Duke as M'BakuIMDb on Twitter - June 2, 2017 *Isabella Amara as Sally AvrilIsabella Amara on Breakdown Express *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds'Spider-Man: Homecoming' Star Wants Ned to Become a Villain *Peter Dinklage as to-be-confirmed character Peter Dinklage Eyed for a Key Role in ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ (EXCLUSIVE) *Stan Lee as a cameo *Jim Starlin as a cameo'Avengers: Infinity War' Directors Respond To Thanos Creator's Cameo Plea Appearances Locations *New York City, New YorkAtlanta Now Casting: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ + Other Gigs **Sanctum Sanctorum **Queens *Wakanda **Birnin Zana *Collector's Museum Events To be added Items *Captain America's Uniform *Cloak of Levitation *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *EXO-7 Falcon *Godslayer *Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow *Black Widow's Batons *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIV *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLV *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVI *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVII *Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVIII *War Machine Armor: Mark IV *Infinity Gauntlet *Infinity Stones **Tesseract **Aether **Eye of Agamotto **Power Stone **Mind Stone **Soul Stone *Laser Cannon *Panther Habit *Redwing *Spider-Man Suit *Star-Lord's Helmet *Translator ImplantHow Avengers and Guardians Can Communicate in Infinity War *Quad Blasters *Web-Shooters *Winter Soldier's Prosthetic Arm *Vibranium *Proxima Midnight's Spear Vehicles *Sanctuary II Sentient Species *Asgardians *Androids *Frost Giants *''Flora colossus'' *Luphomoids *Humans *Zehoberei *Celestials *Titans Creatures *Outriders Organizations *Avengers *Black Order *Dora Milaje *Guardians of the Galaxy *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Wakandan Royal Family Mentioned To be added Videos Teaser Trailers File:Marvel's Avengers Infinity War Teaser Trailer Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Featurette Action...Avengers Infinity War-0 References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Avengers: Infinity War